hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5317 (10th December 2019)
Summary Plot John Paul makes clear that he's angry at Sally for getting him to return to the village. Sally tries to apologise. but John Paul argues that Finn is not his problem anymore. Yasmine does her research on Finn, which Imran and Sami see. Finn apologises to Diane, and she forgives him. Edward tries to change John Paul's mind. John Paul is furious to be brought back to the village under false pretences. He says that he can't help, but maybe Sally can visit. John Paul snaps at Edward before leaving. James tries to throw Sid out but Juliet manages to change his mind. Juliet is furious when James tells her that she can't have any contact with Sid, calling him a hypocrite. James is shocked to learn that he got the drugs from Liam. Yasmine has second thoughts about her friendship with Finn, but Imran reminds her that the articles don't give an insight into how Finn has changed, like Imran has. James finds Liam in The Dog in the Pond and confronts him. Liam denies all knowledge. Liam inadvertenly winds James up, who grabs Liam and threatens to ruin his life. James is shocked when John Paul suddenly appears behind him. Edward tells Nancy that John Paul arrived in the village. Nancy agrees that Finn needs to leave. John Paul and James catch up. John Paul reveals that he and Craig have split. James offers to put Finn in the boot of a car... John Paul comments that he's never sure if James is joking or not. James asks John Paul if he's tempted to speak to Finn, and convinces him to tell Finn the words that have been going round in his head all this time. Diane answers the door and she and Finn are shocked, it's John Paul. Finn tries to show that he understands John Paul's feelings, as to which John Paul tells him to stop to trying to empathise. Diane tries to tell John Paul that Finn is moving on with his life. John Paul suggests that they're trying to wipe away five years. Diane tells John Paul that Finn also has to think about his daughter, to which John Paul explodes and shouts at her to shut up. He says he doesn't know why he came, and reveals that "they" told him to. He says that seeing Finn, he understands what "they" are going through. Diane is furious and asks who told John Paul to return. Edward walks in with Sally and Nancy. Diane realises that Edward has convinced them all to stand against Finn. Finn says that he knew that Edward would stab him in the back, and Nancy asks if he's playing the victim. Diane continues to defend Finn. She wonders why Finn can't have a second chance. John Paul says that people should have a right to change. John Paul asks for him to look at the pain he is causing. Diane makes clear that she doesn't want Finn to leave, reminding him that Finn's family lives in the village. John Paul reminds her that his and Nancy's family also live in the village. John Paul convinces Finn that the right thing to do is for him to leave, to the heartbreak of Diane. Diane is furious with Edward. Finn says that everyone is right and that he has to leave. Diane finally accepts that. Finn prepares to leave the village. John Paul looks at photos of his family. Yasmine decides to go to see Finn to get him to tell her the truth. John Paul wonders if he needs to return to sort out the family messes. Sally says that she also needs a deputy for the school. Goldie is delighted to see John Paul. Sally tells Goldie and John Paul that Finn is leaving now. He receives a message from James asking to catch up. John Paul tells Sally to give him a chance to sort things out in Singapore and enrol Matthew in a school in the village - he'll return for good. Finn tells Edward that she was going to get Diane a handbag for Christmas and Edward offers to make up the money Finn is missing, and still tell Diane that the bag came from Finn. Edward tells Finn to keep his distance. He leaves Diane and Finn to say goodbye. Finn tells Diane that a friend of his from prison has helped him get a job in a hotel kitchen. She asks for him to ring when he gets to his destination and she'll visit with the kids, and to not be a stranger. They hug. Finn gets into the taxi. Yasmine asks Edward where Finn is going. Edward tells her a long way away, and that she's had a lucky escape. Edward is pleased to see Finn finally leave. Edward gives Diane the handbag, she is delighted with it. He doesn't tell her that Finn picked it out and paid for part of it. Cast Regular cast *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast None Music Notes *Final appearance of Finn O'Connor. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019